Breadcrumbs
by Maydrei
Summary: Kyoya wakes up to find that Haruhi has been by and left notes all over his apartment. Kyoya follows the trail, and finds Haruhi herself at the end.


**Got this idea last night while I was trying to sleep, and it wouldn't leave me alone. This is a nice, short oneshot about Kyoya and Haruhi and their lives after high school.**

Kyoya stumbled through the door of his apartment and dropped his bag on the nearest chair. Again he was thankful for his decision to get a flat close by his university rather than commuting from his family's home every day. With an exhausted sigh he closed the door, glad to finally be home. He was in a bad mood for a number of reasons.

For starters, Tamaki had decided it would be a great time to have a web chat with him just as Kyoya was preparing for bed. At the moment, Tamaki was in France, so he didn't seem to understand that there was a _seven hour time difference,_ so that while it was early afternoon where he was, it was nighttime in Japan…but it had been a while since Kyoya had gotten to talk to him, so he humored the fool. That meant that Kyoya went to bed much later than usual, which wouldn't have been a problem, because he would of have merely slept it off in the morning—except he had a morning class. Under different circumstances, he would of skipped it—it wasn't as if he didn't have a perfect grade in that class anyway—but there was an exam and Kyoya was not about to lose his top-of-the-class ranking. The rest of the day was the usual busy schedule, but Kyoya was battling his exhaustion and trying to maintain his perfect, cool demeanor… he didn't think it would help his image if he bit off the head of everyone who tried to talk to him.

And even now, the day wasn't over. Kyoya and Haruhi had made plans to get together to study. They went to the same university, but since he was majoring in business and she in law, they rarely saw each other. The only class they shared was social studies, and Haruhi had asked for Kyoya to help her with something…what, he couldn't remember now.

So, as cranky as he was, Kyoya was still looking forward to seeing his good friend. He pulled his laptop from his bag and walked into the living room, settling himself down on the loveseat. Opening the top, Kyoya pressed the power button and leaned back. His eyes followed the little loading bar as it booted up. Back…and forth…and back…and forth…

.

.

.

.

As awareness came back to him, all Kyoya wanted to do was go back to sleep. But wait, wasn't there something…Haruhi. Damn, she was coming over, he couldn't be dozing off. Opening his eyes, Kyoya stilled, then blinked several times.

After a moment understanding came over him and he lifted his hand, peeling off the bright blue post-it note that had been stuck to his forehead. Flipping it over, he squinted, realizing he wasn't wearing his glasses. The words were written large enough, however, that he could read them.

_Have a nice nap? Glasses on table._

He turned his narrowed gaze to the table in front of him, and sure enough, there was the blurry form of what could have been his glasses. As he leaned forward, the throw blanket that had been covering him puddle in his lap. Kyoko pushed it out of the way and reached for his lenses, seeing she had placed them on his now closed laptop, and that there was another note.

_It's rude to fall asleep when you have guests coming over, you know. I was planning to punish you by changing your background to a giant picture of Tamaki, but I couldn't guess your password._

Kyoya couldn't help but smile. He stretched out his arms and back, and saw several books were spread over the table next to his laptop. Investigating, Kyoya saw that they were the textbooks he and Haruhi used in class. And there was another note.

_Since you were busy sleeping like the dead, I worked on the assignment by myself. I blame you if I get a failing grade._

Kyoya stood, still smiling. There was no way Haruhi would fail—she got that scholarship to Ouran for a reason. He found the paper she was working on and glanced over it briefly, and saw she was right on track. She hadn't needed his help after all.

Since her work was still here, Haruhi must be too. Kyoya called her name, but got no response. Walking into the kitchen area, he noticed a pot that wasn't there before on the stove. A bowl was sitting next to it on the counter, along with few rice balls. _Two _notes were waiting for him, this time.

_Since you obviously aren't sleep properly, I figured you weren't eating either. I made some soup, just heat it up and it should be fine. _

_The onigiri is convenience store bought, deal with it. I brought them to eat while we were studying, but that didn't work, did it?_

Kyoya's stomach was indeed growling. Picking up a rice ball, he lifted the pot lid. Sniffing experimentally, he instantly approved. He would have liked to make a bowl right then, but he needed to find Haruhi first.

Chowing down on the onigiri—store-bought or no, it tasted good—a square of blue caught his eye. He walked over to his closed bedroom door and peeled off the note.

_In case you wake up before I do…_

_Since it was late by the time I was done studying and __cooking for you__, I didn't want to walk to the subway and then home. I thought you wouldn't mind._

Quietly opening the door, Kyoya stepped inside. Haruhi lay on her side on his bed, fast asleep. Her purse was at the foot of the bed, along with her shoes, and a stack of post-its was on the night stand.

Smiling despite himself, Kyoya walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at her. He carefully resettled her skirt that had ridden up above her knees while she slept, leaving his hand on her thigh. His gaze travelled up to her face, where her lips formed just the slightest pout as she dreamed, her long lashes fanned over her cheeks.

She was so naive. Dangerously so. She should know better than to leave herself open like this. Kyoya wished she wasn't so innocent. Wasn't so damn _perfect_. She might not be overflowing with stereotypical beauty or womanly wiles, but she was still so tempting, in her own way.

He knew she didn't think herself attractive, and that she was fine with that. She didn't think boys looked at her and wanted her, or thought she was amazing. But she was. She was the perfect woman, in Kyoya's eyes. She was the most intelligent woman he knew, and she had a dark and witty sense of humor that he shared. He'd seen her give everything of herself for others, and had felt what it was like to be supported and cared for by her. And when she smiled, any guy in the room could see she was beautiful.

Kyoya let his hand linger on her for a moment more, then reached for the stack of post-it notes, taking up a pen. Slowly, with great care, he wrote out the words _Marry Me?_ in his neat script and peeled it off.

.

.

.

.

Kyoya turned away from the stove as he heard his bedroom door open. Haruhi walked out. In her hand was the note he had left her.

"Really, Kyoya?" she asked, smiling.

Kyoya turned away and shrugged, looking back at the pot he was stirring.

Haruhi lifted the note, and read, _"It's dangerous to fall asleep in a college boy's bed, you know. Bad things might happen." _She lowered the note and laughed. "Bad things? And what, exactly, kind of bad things would you do to me?" she joked.

Several responses jumped into his head, some rather witty, others not so much. He decided to say nothing, because anything he said might give himself away. Instead, he asked, "Are you hungry? I just heated this up…or did you already eat?"

"I can have some more," Haruhi said, and moved to take the stirring spoon out of Kyoya's hand. He held his breath as she brushed against him, then stepped back, turning to the cupboard to grab another bowl and spoon.

The crumpled blue note weighed heavy in his pocket, but now was not the time. He was going to marry her, Kyoya was determined of that, but not yet. She wasn't ready, but there was no other woman for him.

The hard part was just going to be convincing her of that.

**A bit of a one-sided romance, I guess. But Kyoya always gets what he wants.**

**I was never really into Haruhi/Kyoya, until I saw the ending of the anime. It got me thinking that they complement each other very well. But anyway, review.**


End file.
